It is a basic responsibility of funeral homes to be certain of the identity of a body. Funeral homes must ensure the correct body is displayed during funerals, wakes and other visitations and ensure that the correct body is prepared for cremation. In order to ensure the correct identification of the body, some funeral homes now require that a family member identify the body. For this reason, personal identification viewings are becoming a common procedure in the funeral home business.
Often the body is placed on a dressing table prior to dressing of the body. The personal identification viewing takes place while the body is on the dressing table. Funeral homes providing the identification service must take into consideration loved one's feelings, while also trying not to add any significant additional costs. The dressing tables are often designed for efficiency in the funeral home preparation process and do not offer a comforting image for a loved one when viewing the deceased person. The dressing table may be a mortuary table, an embalming table, or a combination of both, used as a dressing table. The dressing tables are often stainless steel tables on wheels designed for easier cleanup and body preparation by funeral practitioners. Using a dressing table skirt saves routine labor and costs by covering the dressing table to make it more presentable and without the need to polish the table. It may be disheartening for a family member to see a loved one on a hard steel table. The design of the dressing table skirt needs to provide the ability for efficient handling of the body and ease in positioning of the dressing table skirt by the funeral practitioner. Accordingly there is a need for a dressing table skirt design that conceals the dressing table providing a more pleasing image during the viewing process while also providing ease of use by the practitioner.